<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fools Gold Grows Duller Each Day by Kiddi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416276">Fools Gold Grows Duller Each Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiddi/pseuds/Kiddi'>Kiddi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>obey me character studies [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Bullying, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Introspection, im so sorry, this includes alcohol, this is sad im very sorry, this one gets really dark, triggering to certain people</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiddi/pseuds/Kiddi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mammon returns from a party with the witches, as he thinks over the events he also finds himself feeding into his own thoughts, and looking for any way to get them to stop, his health be dammed, he was a demon, drugs and alcoho couldnt harm him anyways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>obey me character studies [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fools Gold Grows Duller Each Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In case you didn't read the tags</p>
<p>TW//self harm, bullying, suicide, noncon</p>
<p>if this isn't for you please do not read this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mammon was walking back to the house particularly late into the night, a few hours close to dawn, he knew he would probably get into trouble for being out so late but he was much too tired to care and honestly he’d grown accustomed to Lucifer’s punishments which offered a nice escape from everything going on around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he walked up to the dorms, mammon took a long look at the door, trying to convince himself to enter the house even though staying out until morning and possibly drowning out his emotions sounded much more pleasing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He entered anyway and was greeted by the eerie halls of the house, some lights illuminating the halls in a warm amber light.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lights were too bright for him, his body still buzzing from whatever he had taken at the party he been invited to and couldn't refuse to attend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With careful steps to not topple over Mammon made his way across the house and to his room, as he passed by lucifers room he could faintly hear the rustle of fabric and he froze, hands shaking and waiting for his brother to bust out of his room, but all he heard was a strangled sob.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, my dear brother, he thought to himself and rested a hand on the door, I understand and I’m sorry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He left to his room after that, slipping inside and clicking the lock to make sure he was alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon quickly peeled off his clothing, dropping it to the floor and taking a look at the mirror in his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked utterly disgusting. Skin covered in sharp lines from sharp nails, chest and hips littered with dark bruises he did not ask for from wandering lips that held him hostage and refused to let him go, holding a debt over his head so he’d fuck them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His gaze wandered to his thighs and slid over his arms, faint linear scars were embedded there, sure he could heal them over with some magic but he wanted them there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a heavy sigh Mammon realized that the drugs had worn off and memories were starting to flood back in giant crashing waves, choking on a sob as what happened his him, Mammon lunged for his wardrobe and dug around for a small black box, kept perfectly hidden from prying eyes and slid it open with a small relieved smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Humans did a few things well, loose money, bet money, and make deliciously effective drugs and alcohol.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking out some unspecified type of bottle from his stash he dumped out a few of the rectangular pills into his hand, not hesitating before swallowing them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The demon collapsed onto the floor and pressed his back tot he dresser as he stared at his bed letting his mind wander to why he was like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Scummy second born</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Disappointment</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Greedy Mammon</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid Mammon</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were right, he hated to admit it, but his brothers were right, he was a screw-up and his current state was a very clear display of that, his debt with the witched was getting out of hand as they started to take advantage, drug him up, then use him how they wanted not caring if he agreed or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sobbed into his hand and curled his knees up, hugging them tight to his chest in hopes to stop the shaking that rattled his whole body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt utterly disgusting, he felt dirty, he felt unwanted and he felt alone and if he wasn't immortal, he would have taken every single pill and powder in that box and let himself slip into a full bathtub to let them take their course and maybe he would finally be free.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For now, all he felt was the incredible emptiness of being the hated brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breakfast was the usual affair, the mask he wore was back up, and he was back to his antics though they lacked bite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During one of the rare silent lulls in the house, Mammon stole a glance at Lucifer across the table and saw him staring off, well past the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m sorry brother.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That was a lot I'm very sorry about that, I know t got really dark, please feel free to scream at me int he comments and as always look out for other works with the other brothers</p>
<p>in all honesty, this was really hard to write for many reasons but I hope it came out well</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>